


hai mille e più motivi (ma forse sei solo uno stronzo)

by Klainesflirtyduets



Category: SKAM (Italy), Skam Italia
Genre: Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, ma non lo usano i contrabbandieri, uso dello slur con la f
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainesflirtyduets/pseuds/Klainesflirtyduets
Summary: "Forse hai sbroccato con così tanta cattiveria perché parte di te, per una volta, voleva che i tuoi amici provassero la tua frustrazione, e la tua rabbia, e la tua delusione. O forse, come ti sta dicendo Elia, guardandoti come se fossi un pezzente – forse sei semplicemente uno stronzo."





	hai mille e più motivi (ma forse sei solo uno stronzo)

**Author's Note:**

> Ho solo tre cose da dire: l'italiano mi mancava, l'angst muove i popoli, e l'amore che provo per Martino Rametta è immenso e totalizzante, anche se mi piace vederlo penare. Non penso ci sia molto d'aggiungere, se non che l'ultima clip del quinto episodio mi ha letteralmente prosciugato le energie vitali ed eliminato ogni traccia di gioia dalla mia vita (che sto cercando furiosamente di recuperare tramite headcanon Elippo). Essenzialmente questo rigurgito di parole è il mio tentativo di buttar fuori tutto questo angst interiorizzato. rip

“Cazzo c’hai? Perché devi fare lo stronzo?” ti chiede Giovanni, guardandoti dritto negli occhi. Sta ad un passo da te, forse cinquanta centimetri vi separano, e neanche il buio può nulla contro quello sguardo - che per chiunque altro forse non dice molto, ma che a te provoca un moto di crampi allo stomaco.  È uno sguardo familiare: te lo ha rivolto tutta sera, e te lo ha rivolto ogni qualvolta gli davi le spalle pensando non lo notassi, quest'ultimo mese; è un’espressione a cui sei acutamente sensibile, perché è la stessa che aveva l’anno scorso dopo che tuo padre se n’è andato a fanculo e tua madre è caduta in depressione. È la stessa che aveva quando facevi troppe assenze da giustificare con l’influenza, quando prendevi voti di merda anche nelle tue materie preferite e avevi una faccia da zombie perché non dormivi la notte. È l’espressione di un Giovanni che sa di non sapere ma che vuole scoprire cosa non va, e tu sai che lo fa perché ti vuole bene, perché sei il suo migliore amico e perché, in fondo, andrebbe contro la sua natura di empatico del cazzo ignorare il fatto che qualcuno a cui tiene sia in difficoltà. Lo sai, e sai anche che mesi fa questo ti ha salvato: non avevi idea di come cominciare a parlare della tua situazione familiare, forse non volevi nemmeno farlo; ma Giovanni è riuscito a capire ciò che provavi e ciò di cui avevi bisogno semplicemente prestando attenzione.

Ma questa attenzione ora è invadente, non la vuoi. Giovanni ti guarda alla ricerca di risposte, di verità, e probabilmente si sente legittimato a farlo, perché sai di esserti chiuso in te stesso in questo periodo - e sai pure quanto Giovanni tenda a preoccuparsi per te quando lo fai; ma se ti sei voltato dall’altra parte ad ogni silenzioso “che hai?”  nell’ultimo mese, è perché queste verità non volevi e non vuoi dirgliele, e non può pretenderle, neanche se è preoccupato. Specialmente non può pretenderle in questo momento, non ora che ti senti smascherato, nudo, umiliato e sanguinante. Non ha il diritto di scrutarti ed analizzarti, e tu, questa possibilità di leggerti dentro, non vuoi dargliela. Non vuoi fargli sapere _niente_ , niente di  niente, perché la sola idea che lui sappia cosa hai nella testa – cosa hai avuto nella testa per mesi - ti fa rivoltare lo stomaco. Giovanni è il tuo migliore amico ed è la persona che ti conosce meglio al mondo, ma non conosce tutto di te; e sai che questo lo farebbe star male e tu non hai le energie per giustificarti. Dirgli la verità, dargli risposte, vorrebbe dire aprire un vaso di Pandora il cui contenuto implicherebbe spiegazioni che non sai dare ed altre che probabilmente rovinerebbero la vostra amicizia (perché hai sputtanato Eva, perché hai rovinato la loro relazione). Non hai energie per gestire una tale confessione, né per confrontarti con le tue stesse azioni.

La verità è che hai a malapena le energie per trattenere le lacrime, in questo momento. Hai il cuore che ti scalpita nel petto in modo così violento e doloroso che quasi ti pare voglia sfondarti la cassa toracica, e il suo _tum tum_ ti rimbomba nelle tempie come una grancassa; le orecchie ti fischiano, ti manca il fiato, ti tremano le mani, ti trema tutto; ti senti come una bambola di pezza pronta a squarciarsi a metà, come se ci fossero due mani invisibili a tirarti per le braccia in due direzioni opposte, e tu cercassi di opporti, di tenerti tutto insieme, ma le cuciture stessero cedendo.

L’unica cosa che vuoi fare è scappare via, andartene il più lontano possibile e startene per i cazzi tuoi, perché non ne puoi più: non ce la fai, sei _stanco_ e le persone devono solo togliersi dai coglioni, perché il tuo limite per le puttanate è stato superato l’istante in cui hai visto Niccolò sorridere amorevolmente a Maddalena come se solo due giorni fa non ti avesse sussurrato a due millimetri dalla faccia di voler stare con te. Come se non ti avesse baciato lui per primo in quella cazzo di piscina, come se non ti avesse portato lui a casa sua, come se non ti avesse tenuto stretto a sé durante la notte - e al vostro risveglio, e mentre guardavate serie demenziali, e per tutto il resto del giorno; come se non avesse proposto lui di passare tre giorni nel suo letto, prima di sparire lasciandoti come un coglione ad attendere un suo messaggio; come se non ti avesse chiesto lui di rivedervi, come se non fosse stato lui a sorriderti e dirti di essersi preso una pausa dalla relazione con Maddalena. “Voglio stare con te” ti ha sussurrato, e ovviamente tu lo volevi, _lo vuoi ancora_ ; ma ripensare a quelle parole ora è solo umiliante, ti fa sentire come una barzelletta triste. Ed è da quando sei uscito dal locale che senti il bisogno di prendere a pugni qualcosa, di battere i piedi e urlare fino a che non hai svuotato totalmente i polmoni. È un bisogno così impellente che è un miracolo che tu stia anche solo ascoltando Giovanni darti dello stronzo.

“È tutta la sera che vogliamo venire a ‘sta festa, zì. Mo te ne vai?” Se fosse un altro momento, se tu non fossi ad un secondo dall’esplodere di delusione e di rabbia, probabilmente la tua risposta sarebbe un conciso ed efficace _sticazzi._ Ma dentro a quel locale Niccolò sta baciando Maddalena, e c’è Emma che sa cose di  te che non avrebbe mai dovuto sapere, e Giovanni vuole accollarsi all’ennesimo gruppo di ragazze; solo il pensiero ti rende più indisponente e frustrato di prima, perché davvero non c'è niente che potrebbe invogliarti di meno, e il fatto che Giovanni ti stia cagando il cazzo per rientrare alla festa - quando è palese quanto l'idea ti turbi - ti sta onestamente portando al limite. Forse è il karma che ti torna indietro per tutte le puttanate che hai detto, ti viene da pensare, ma è davvero assurdo che Giovanni si lamenti della tua reticenza; perché come non hai mai voluto paccarti Emma alla festa di Federica - e come non hai mai voluto che avesse il tuo numero, come non hai mai voluto sentirla, come non hai mai voluto illuderla - e come non sei stato tu a dire a Niccolò di prendersi una pausa da Maddalena per stare con te - e come non eri tu quello che non voleva stare a casa- neanche stavolta sei tu ad aver preso questa decisione. La verità è che hanno sempre deciso gli altri per te: certe volte li hai lasciati fare, certe volte hai lasciato che dessero per scontato che fossi d'accordo, che fossi partecipe delle battute; ma il più delle volte non hai semplicemente avuto voce in capitolo. E in questo caso a nulla sono valse le tue lamentele, perché tu alla festa di Marco Covitti già non ci volevi venire, e Giovanni che fa l'offeso perché vuoi pisciarla può felicemente attaccarsi al cazzo. Perché a te non può fregar di meno se l'Argentina è dentro al locale, non te ne frega se i tuoi amici vogliono imbucarsi per fare i fighi e magari farsi qualche fregna; loro possono fare quello che vogliono, non sarai tu a fermarli, ma Giovanni non può permettersi di prendere l'ennesima decisione per te, pretendendo che questo sia quello che tu vuoi. Non ci stai, non stavolta; non ora che la sola idea di rimettere piede nel locale ti fa contorcere le viscere. Tu la figura del coglione masochista senza dignità non vuoi farla; e nessuno, neanche Giovanni che ti guarda come un cane bastonato, può obbligarti a subire una cosa del genere. E quindi che si scolli, davvero, perché tu sei una bomba ad orologeria, e se continua a guardarti in quel modo fastidioso - come se ti stesse sfidando a dargli un motivo valido per questa tua decisione così egoista e assurda - non sai come potresti reagire.

 “Vuoi entrare?” gli chiedi, e vorresti far trasparire quanto tu sia scazzato, ma la voce ti si spezza. Giovanni deve notarlo per forza, perché non è scemo, perché ti conosce come le sue tasche; e nonostante tutto tiene il suo sguardo fisso su di te, inflessibile, e con una gelida calma ti risponde: “Sì”. E il fatto che proprio oggi, proprio oggi che ti stai letteralmente sgretolando davanti ai suoi occhi, Giovanni non voglia fartela passare liscia senza sconti, senza pretendere una spiegazione che non puoi dare, ti fa montare un'improvvisa rabbia nel petto. Perché Giovanni sa che sei debole, sa che stai cedendo, e ti sta mettendo all'angolo; e a te, che non ti sei mai sentito così tanto un animale braccato prima d'ora, viene d'istinto fare la cosa più naturale in quella situazione: difenderti. E probabilmente se non fossi al tuo limite, se non ti sentissi così attaccato - su più fronti e da tutte le persone a cui tieni - non vorresti mai attaccare per ferire. Ma in quel momento tutto ti sta scappando di mano, ti sembra di star perdendo il controllo di ciò che ti circonda e delle tue azioni stesse, e le parole ti scivolano di bocca con una spietata e disperata precisione.

 “Volete entrare, regà? _Andate_.” dici, e quelle parole - che sputi fuori col cuore in gola e il respiro affannoso - sanno di bile; _andate_ , dici a Giovanni, a tutti e tre i tuoi amici, perché chi cazzo li ferma dall’entrare. Questa sicuramente non è la tua intenzione, lo hai già detto; anzi, forse è meglio che vadano a quella festa del cazzo con le tipe che hanno abbordato, così ti lasceranno finalmente in pace, perché l'aria sta cominciando a mancarti, stai boccheggiando, e non sai quanto ancora riuscirai a non crollare.

“Ce stanno tutte quelle a cui sbavate dietro che se stanno a fa’ quelli de quinto..e ce sta Eva che se sta’ a fa sbatte contro un muro da Canegallo” gracchi, “Quindi se volete anda’ là dentro a fa’ una figura demmerda co’ ste giacche da coglioni, da coglioni e quello con la cravatta in testa, andate. _Forza_. Dai!”

Davvero, _che vadano_ a quella cazzo di festa di merda, che tu già l’hai vista e ne sei uscito squarciato, dilaniato, come se le parole di Emma e la vista di Niccolò e Maddalena t’avessero strappato la pelle di dosso e aperto in due. No, grazie, a te non interessa rimetterci piede; Giovanni, Elia e Luca possono fare per conto loro; _che vadano pure a vedere che schifo c'è là dentro_. Tu passi volentieri, perché non sei come Giovanni, che rimarrà a guardare Eva farsi Canegallo fingendo di non andare in pezzi; tu non tornerai dentro e non rimarrai lì come un coglione a guardare _Colino e Maddalena_ fare i felici fidanzatini del cazzo.

“ _Oh_.” Giovanni ti guarda tradito, ferito, ed è solo in quel momento che realizzi di aver davvero detto ad alta voce quelle cattiverie. Ti viene prepotentemente di nuovo da piangere e cerchi di mandar via il magone deglutendo a fatica l’acido che ti sta salendo su per la trachea. Il brutto è che loro non lo sanno, ma tu sai di star riversando ciò che provi sui tuoi amici, che di fatto non hanno colpe; e non ti giustifica, ma Giovanni con i suoi cazzo di occhi e la sua iper intuizione, stava cercando con insistenza risposte che tu vuoi tenere strette a te ancora per un po’, solo per un altro po’ - perché in fondo sai che salteranno fuori: perché Emma sa, e pure  Maddalena, e hai il terrore di domandarti chi altri possa essere venuto a conoscenza del tuo segreto.

E forse hai sbroccato proprio perché sai che i tuoi amici presto scopriranno il motivo delle tue bugie e inconsciamente hai preferito dargli un pretesto ora per odiarti, perché farti detestare per il tuo comportamento da bastardo fa meno male dell’idea di essere detestato perché gay. O forse è perché sei semplicemente stanco di sforzarti per incontrare le aspettative che tutti, pure i tuoi amici, riversano su di te - stanco di fingere che tutto vada bene, quando ti senti alienato e a disagio ad ogni discorso demenziale riguardante l'Argentina, o la figa, o le tette; forse hai sbroccato con così tanta cattiveria perché parte di te, per una volta, voleva che i tuoi amici provassero la tua frustrazione, e la tua rabbia, e la tua delusione. O forse, come ti sta dicendo Elia, guardandoti come se fossi un pezzente – forse sei semplicemente uno stronzo.

E quelle parole ti fanno un gran male, quasi quanto lo sguardo atterrito di Giovanni dopo il tuo sfogo, e senti il peso sulle tue spalle farsi un po’ più insostenibile. In fin dei conti, Elia ha tutte le ragioni per insultarti perché ti sei comportato da faccia di merda; e tu vorresti davvero sentirti un po' più in colpa per ciò che hai detto, ma sei stato umiliato ancora una volta, e in tutta onestà sei solo stanco di essere quello che lo prende sempre nel culo. Non hai veramente le forze e le energie per preoccuparti della sensibilità altrui. Non ora. Ma evidentemente il sentimento è reciproco.

“Infatti che cazzo ce stiamo a fa con questo" dice Elia, arrabbiato, per poi darti le spalle come se non ti meritassi neanche di essere guardato in faccia. "Va’ a litigare co’ la mamma, va. O col papà, stavolta.”

E tu lo sai, lo sai che è legittimato a rinfacciarti le stronzate che gli hai detto; lo sai che hai smesso di essere credibile troppo tempo fa - ma parlare dei tuoi genitori quando tutto ti sta andando in merda, quando non hai più niente a cui aggrapparti per rimanere razionale, è tutto ciò che ti serve perché ogni tua inibizione vada a farsi fottere.  
“Oh, ma che cazzo ne sai." abbai, " _MA CHE CAZZO NE SAI._ ” E sei pervaso da una rabbia così forte, così cieca, che quasi non ti rendi conto di avergli dato il primo spintone; ma Elia reagisce immediatamente, come la testa calda che è, e tu senti quasi un senso di soddisfazione nel sentire il dolore acuto delle sue nocche che ti colpiscono lo stomaco; senti solo vagamente Luca e Giovanni urlarvi contro, perché l'adrenalina ti sta scorrendo nelle vene come una scarica elettrica che va alla testa, e c'è qualcosa di assuefacente e liberatorio nel perdere ogni remora e fare a botte. Giovanni cerca di fermarti prendendoti per la vita esattamente come cerca di fare Luca con Elia, e tu ti dibatti nella sua presa, nel tentativo disperato di avvicinarti di nuovo ad Elia per spingerlo, colpirlo e farti colpire, perché hai bisogno di far male a qualcuno come stai male tu, ed hai bisogno di motivare il dolore che hai nel petto, e le lacrime che hai agli angoli degli occhi, e il desiderio di sparire nel nulla. Ma nella foga dai una gomitata a Giovanni e lo sbatti per terra, e il colpo paradossalmente lo senti tu come se fosse stato lui a sferrartelo. Lo stupore e il senso di rimorso che ti assalgono sono così forti da darti un minimo di lucidità mentale, e l'unica cosa che riesci a fare, dopo un ultimo sguardo verso Elia, è voltarti per allontanarti il più possibile da lì.  
Non pensi neanche alla tua bici abbandonata; Roma è buia e non hai idea di dove tu stia andando, ma i tuoi piedi ti stanno portando via, rapidi, nel tentativo di mettere sempre più distanza tra te e tutto ciò che simboleggia i tuoi problemi.

Ma non riesci a seminarli, non importa quanto veloce tu corra: li senti alitarti sul collo, li percepisci aggrapparsi alle tue caviglie con la volontà di farti uno sgambetto, li senti sussurrare alle tue orecchie; ma soprattutto è il tuo cervello che non ti dà pace, perché nella tua mente rivedi Niccolò e Maddalena che si sorridono, e senti Emma pronunciare il tuo segreto, - _a nessuno importa se sei gay_ \- e contemporaneamente hai Filippo che ti fa sentire un idiota ed un codardo; e rivedi lo sguardo preoccupato di Gio, e risenti il “che cazzo ce facciamo con questo” di Elia, e Luca che ti ricorda di aver pisciato il suo compleanno; ed è inevitabile che il tuo cervello ritorni al ponte dei Santi e l’immagine di Niccolò ti investe i sensi come un treno, perché sei un coglione e ti sei innamorato di lui senza la minima dignità e senza il minimo freno. La consapevolezza ti cade addosso come un'incudine sulla testa, e senti un'ondata di panico solidificarsi in un nodo alla gola, perché questo va oltre alla semplice sbandata, ed è molto più concreto di qualsiasi altro sentimento tu abbia mai provato per Gio.

La cosa ironica è che tu non sei uno che si lascia andare e che si fa aspettative, specialmente quando c’entrano altre persone: hai imparato a tue spese – quando tuo padre ha abbandonato te e tua madre, con lei in piena depressione -  a contare solo su te stesso, perché anche le persone che dovrebbero starti sempre al fianco possono rompere le promesse; eppure per Niccolò eri anche pronto a rischiare, eri pronto a tutto, compreso far fronte a ciò che non hai mai voluto denominare, perché stare con lui ti ha sempre fatto sentire vivo e completamente a tuo agio nella tua pelle - ed intero, ed in pace con tutto ciò che sei. Ma lui è tornato con Maddalena e tu ti senti un emerito deficiente anche solo per aver _considerato_ l’idea di poter avere qualcosa che ti facesse stare bene.

E lo odi, cazzo, odi Niccolò con tutto il tuo essere perché se lui non ti avesse dato corda, se non ti avesse illuso, se non ti avesse dato modo di provare tutto questo, ora non saresti in questa situazione. Perché prima stavi bene, prima potevi ignorare l'assoluta mancanza di attrazione ed interesse per le ragazze, e riuscivi pure a gestire una cotta idiota e non corrisposta per il tuo migliore amico; ma Niccolò ha risvegliato quella parte soffocata di te, ti ha convinto – a scapito di tutte le tue paure e contro tutti i tuoi principi - a fidarti e a buttare quella dannata maschera mentre sfrecciavate davanti a San Pietro. Ed ora Niccolò non c’è più, e tu sei rimasto nudo, esposto, ferito, perché quella maschera ora ti sta stretta, ti ferisce la pelle; Niccolò è arrivato, ti ha tolto ogni protezione, ogni armatura, e ti ha lasciato a raccogliere i cocci del tuo cuore e tutta una serie di sentimenti che non avresti mai dovuto affrontare se lui non fosse entrato nella tua vita.

E lo odi, cazzo, lo odi perché ti ha marchiato a fuoco e ti ha consumato, si è preso tutto ciò che gli hai dato e tu non hai più energie, non hai più niente. E tu non volevi questo - non te lo meritavi neppure - perché avevi già la testa che era un casino prima di lui e ora ti sembra che esploda per sovraccarico di merda. Perché non bastava tua madre che sta depressa, e non bastava sentirti una merda per essere rancoroso con lei anche se non può farci niente; e non bastava tuo padre che non ha neanche la decenza di togliere se stesso e i suoi cazzo di scatoloni fuori dalle palle, e non bastava convivere con i sensi di colpa per aver ferito il tuo migliore amico, non bastava aver quasi rovinato la tua amicizia con Eva, no, devi pure essere frocio e coglione.

Perché tu sei gay, sei _gay gay gay_ \- e non importa se non ti vesti come Filippo, non importa se non ti decolori i capelli e non hai l’arcobaleno come sfondo del telefono: tu e lui siete uguali, con la sola differenza che Filippo c'ha i controcoglioni e tu sei uno sfigato del cazzo; sei gay, ti piacciono gli uomini, e sei innamorato di Niccolò Fares. Sei gay, _sei gay sei gay_ , e tuo padre se n’è andato perché non eri abbastanza e tua madre è depressa; e tu odi la sua malattia, odi la sua malattia visceralmente ma non odi lei, non potresti mai odiarla, perché è la tua mamma e le vuoi bene da morire ; e la verità è che sei terrorizzato perché non hai idea di cosa potrebbe dire, cosa potrebbe pensare se le dicessi la verità, e non sai cosa faresti se tua madre non ti amasse allo stesso modo perché ti piacciono i ragazzi - perché ti piace Niccolò; Niccolò che ti ha promesso giornate nel letto, che ti ha detto di voler star con te per poi lasciarti prima ancora di darti una possibilità. Senza una spiegazione, come se non ti avesse baciato, sorridendoti come se fossi qualcosa di prezioso; come se non ti avesse chiesto “ _non vuoi stare con me?”_  ad un passo dalle tue labbra, con lo stesso sorriso che gli hai visto rivolgere a Maddalena poco meno di mezzora fa.

Sono gli inizi di novembre, il clima sta andando a puttane e non fa freddo, ma le tue mani sono gelide e sudate e tu ti senti improvvisamente soffocare, come se ci fosse una morsa a stringerti la gola. Hai bisogno di urlare, hai bisogno di rompere qualcosa e farlo somigliare a come ti senti tu dentro; “ _Vaffanculo_ ” gridi con tutto il fiato che hai in corpo, ma il groppo in gola non se ne va; e allora urli ancora, e dai un calcio ai bidoni della spazzatura che ti trovi davanti, immaginando che quel mucchio di merda sia ogni singola cosa brutta della tua vita. Immagini tuo padre il giorno in cui si è chiuso la porta dietro a sé con un borsone in spalla, senza salutare, incurante del pianto di tua madre; immagini Niccolò che bacia Maddalena, e immagini Giovanni e Luchino che fanno i finti effeminati, e immagini il messaggio di Elia in cui implicava tu non fossi normale perché non facevi il porco dietro alle ragazze; e pensi ad ogni singolo giorno in cui tua madre non si è alzata dal letto, e ripensi al giorno in cui hai saputo della diagnosi, ad ogni giorno in cui ti sei sentito impotente ed inadeguato per la tua assoluta e schiacciante incapacità di aiutarla. Ma soprattutto fingi che ogni singolo calcio, ogni singola bastonata che tiri, siano indirizzate a te stesso; per ogni volta che hai sentito il tuo cuore battere più forte, prima per Giovanni, e poi per Niccolò; per ogni bugia detta, che ti ha portato ad allontanarti dai tuoi amici; per ogni risposta scazzata a tua madre, per la supponenza che hai avuto nei confronti di Filippo, quando ha sempre e solo voluto darti una mano; perché non puoi - e forse non vuoi nemmeno - essere come gli altri, perché non riesci a far funzionare le cose, perché non sei capace ad essere felice, perché non sai come uscire da questo turbine malsano.

Crolli sfiancato contro la parete alle tue spalle, circondato dai bidoni dell’immondizia, ammaccati e rovesciati nella foga; cerchi di riprendere ossigeno, respirando profondamente nonostante l'acre odore di piscio che ti circonda. I polmoni ti vanno a fuoco e il cuore cerca di sfuggirti dal petto, le nocche e i palmi delle mani ti bruciano per i pugni e gli schiaffi tirati senza cura alla spazzatura. Ti sei sgolato e ti sei sfogato.

Stai peggio di prima.


End file.
